


Nine Eleven Ten - The Song

by puffy_pastry



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Inspired by fic, Song - Freeform, Subtilior's 'Nine Eleven Ten'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffy_pastry/pseuds/puffy_pastry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a song I wrote for Subtilior's awesome fic 'Nine Eleven Ten' that everyone should read. I'm hoping he/she will update it soon.<br/>No beat, just lyrics.<br/>Credit where credit is due; I abused the f*ck out of RhymeZone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine Eleven Ten - The Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Subtilior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtilior/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nine Eleven Ten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/252402) by [Subtilior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtilior/pseuds/Subtilior). 



When I lay my head to sleep, I’ll sleep with death as a dream,  
Somewhere that’s buried deep, where all is not as it seems,  
And when the frost begins to creep, I will not tear at the seams,  
In this library I keep, where no one will hear my screams, 

It’s the hate inside me,  
A love that confines me,  
It’s the raven flying beside me, 

It’s the rage that finds me when I’m searching for peace,  
It’s a token that binds me when all I want is to be free,  
It’s the will inside me, the birds of paradise aching for release,  
From the beauty within this beast, 

When the closing chord is strummed, when the tale has been spun,  
When we cease to hear the drums, and when it’s all said and done,  
When one has finally succumbed and the other has finally won,  
I’ll despair over what I’ve become, with your image the only one, 

It’s the hate inside me,  
A love that confines me,  
It’s the raven flying beside me, 

It’s the rage that finds me when I’m searching for peace,  
It’s a token that binds me when all I want is to be free,  
It’s the will inside me, the birds of paradise aching for release,  
From the beauty within this beast, 

Nine for all the secrets that I keep,  
Eleven for the love I’ll never reveal,  
Ten for the sorrow of this ordeal,  
Twelve for the joy of tomorrow I may never feel, 

It’s the rage that finds me when I’m searching for peace,  
It’s a token that binds me when all I want is to be free,  
It’s the will inside me, the birds of paradise aching for release,  
From the beauty within this beast,


End file.
